


We'll Meet Again (Three Days)

by ouro_boros



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: "We'll Meet Again" is their song, Could be seen as romantic or platonic, Ford's kind of fucked up, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/ouro_boros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera Lynn's "We'll Meet Again" carries a very different meaning to a listener who lives in terror of just such an occurrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Meet Again (Three Days)

**Author's Note:**

> After the publishing of Journal Three, this is officially non-canon. I still enjoy the angst, so I'm keeping it up as a sort of AU. Enjoy!

Three days.

Three days Ford had heard that damned song running through his head, playing over and over, consuming him until there was nothing left but the words so foreboding now that he heard them with Bill's true nature in mind. It fit Ford's current situation pretty well, actually. "We'll meet again/Don't know where/Don't know when..." If the words were tainted with paranoia and fear rather than optimistic longing, then it would have been entirely accurate.

Ford wasn't sure when the song had become so connected to him and Bill. He remembered when they had first heard it, remembered Bill threatening to sing it and following through, remembered thinking that nothing could be as perfect as listening to the constantly shouting triangle sing such a sweet song. He had laughed. He had been happier, he'd decided, than he had ever been with Stanley or Fiddleford.

Now, with Bill's betrayal still fresh in his mind and a fierce desire for anything familiar and safe, he wasn't so sure.

After so many repetitions of the song, Ford knew that it couldn't just be his own mind torturing him. This has to be Bill. It had to be him making fun of Ford for trusting him, teasing him with all the comforting memories the song brought with it, enticing him to join Bill and be granted not only power but a companionship part of him dearly missed.

He couldn't put up with it any longer.

He knew a way to get Bill out of his head as long as they never made another deal.

So Ford installed a metal plate in his head.

It was a painful process, a thing he never wanted to go through again. There was no one else there to help with the procedure, so he was forced to cut into his own skin, scraping across bone never meant to see the light of day. The worst part, he was sure, was sewing himself back together with a foreign object so near one of his most prized possessions: his brain.

He was sure he could hear Bill's laughter the entire time.

He didn't hear the song that night. He couldn't have heard anything over the waves of unmedicated pain washing over his body. Once that faded, his mind was empty. Without a demon, a song, or any outside force taking residence in his head, Ford found that he almost felt lonely.

He stumbled to the record player with the intention of playing Bill and his song, but once he got there, he remembered that he had shattered the record in his anger.

He wondered if he would hear Bill's laughter without the plate in his head.

He wondered if he would want to.


End file.
